


Butterfly Kisses

by AspergianStoryteller



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Butterflies, Genjutsu, Humor, M/M, Ninjas - Freeform, Plants, Romance, Rope Bondage, Tentacles, Vines, illusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspergianStoryteller/pseuds/AspergianStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke tries out a new genjutsu on Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The butterflies aren't real, so I don't think this quite counts as bestiality. But if it seems like it to you, maybe don't read.  
> I don't own Naruto.

   
   
    Uchiha Sasuke was deep in thought, recalling what had happened just that morning and the situation he was in now.

   He and Naruto had been at the market earlier. It was a sunny day, warm, peaceful. Well, peaceful until...

  
XXX xxx XXX

   'Oi, Sasuke,' Naruto whispered.

    'What?'

   'Check out those guys over there. I know that giggle. They're up to something perverted.'

   'And that matters why?'

   'I'm curious.'

   'Don't you do anything stupid, moron,' Sasuke warned.

   'Don't worry.'

   Naruto put his ninja skills to use and crept up on a group of men huddled together by a wall. He slipped into street entrance next to them and walked up the side of the building.

   'What are you guys up to?... Oh ho.'

   From his vantage point, Naruto could see that they were holding some sort of impromptu book club meeting. The book in discussion? _Icha Icha Tactics_.

   Naruto was still for a moment as he remembered the author of the book. Then his thoughts returned to present matters as he noticed that the men were not only giggling over the reading material, but also some viewing material: the women out on the streets.

    _Those perverts!_ Naruto thought. _Geeze, if you're gonna giggle over smut like that you could get a room for it, not do it on the streets like that! How am I gonna teach them a lesson?_

   Meanwhile...Sasuke made the mistake of taking his eyes off Naruto. He was looking at the cucumbers displayed at a nearby stall when his danger senses started tingling. No, not danger as in life threatening, rather, the sense that Naruto was about to do something stupid. Thinking of the idiot, where is he?

   Sasuke glanced over to where he last saw Naruto. _What is he up to... oh Naruto._

   Said ninja was currently luring the group of perverted readers ito his trap by wearing his sexy jutsu henge, though his illusion had clothes on this time. A short  orange skirt, and a black tank top with a spiral on the center. Sasuke admited to himself that it rather suited Naruto.

   The blond was leaning against the wall and chatting with the guys, meanwhile twirling a lock of long, sunny yellow hair on his/her finger. The men he/she was talking to gathered around with lustful looks on their faces. Sasuke growled quietly. He knew Naruto was playing a trick, but it made him jealous and a bit cross that someone else was looking at his Naruto like that. Also kind of smug feeling that he had such a cute, awesome guy as his lover.

   The woman running the cucumber stall noticed Sasuke staring at something and looked over.

   'I hope that girl knows what she's doing ,' she remarked. 'This village is full of perverts. Most of them are harmless but...'

   'That's my lover over there,' Sasuke stated.

   'Her? And you're fine with those lecherous fools oogle at her like that?'

   'He knows what he's doing.'

   'He?'

   'Watch.'

   One of the men leaned in to get closer to Naruto and put his hand on his/her shoulder, fingers rather close to the chest. This was time for the ninja to strike. Naruto grinned, flashing his/her teeth and brought up his/her hand to dispel the jutsu.

    _Poof!_

   The perverted and now very shocked man was groping a guy in place of the hot girl who had just been there. The men recoiled in horror and Naruto scampered away, laughing his head off.

   The cucumber lady chuckled loudly.

   'Bravo, boy. Way to teach them a lesson!'

   'Thank  you, thank you. I'm here all week,' Naruto said proudly as he approached. 'What ya think, Sasuke? Wasn't that hilarious?'

   'Hn. It was pretty funny,' Sasuke admitted.

   'Hee hee. Now come on, ya jerk. Are you done looking at veges?'

   Sasuke brought a couple of cucumbers are followed Naruto further into the market...

XXX xxx XXX

   Back at home now, waiting for Naruto to return from some errand of his own, Sasuke was thinking of ways provide some entertainment into the house. Usually it was Naruto who somehow kept finding new ways to do something silly or something to laugh at but this time the Uchiha wanted to do something interesting. After all, he couldn't let Naruto have all fun now could he?

   After a few more minutes of thought, an idea struck him. A devious, perverted, very kinky idea. Sasuke's lips stretched into an evil smirk. _I get to train and have fun. Heh heh heh..._

XXX xxx XXX

   Twenty minutes later, Naruto got back from stocking up on instant ramen and chatting to his friends.

   'Sasuke, I'm home!' he called on his way to the kitchen.

   No answer.

   'I wonder where he is?' The blond ninja opened the cupboards and started shelving the ramen away.

   'Oh Naruto~' came a sing-song voice from the shadows.

   'Sasuke?' Naruto turned around. 'That you?'

   Dark eyes glinted in a dark corner.

   'Geez, bastard. You look creepy lurking in the shadows like that. Like a stalker.'

   'Come over here, Naruto. I want to show you something.'

   'What is it?' Naruto asked as he walked over.

   Hands reached out and pushed him against a wall and a pale face loomed close to his.

   'Look into my eyes,' whispered Sasuke.

   Naruto looked and was instantly captured by glowing, spinning red.

XXX xxx XXX

   'Uhh... Wha?' Naruto looked around. He appeared to be in a clearing of Konoha's forests.

   Where am I? He wondered. Is this a genjutsu?

   'Hello, Naruto.'

   He turned to see Sasuke standing a few meters away.

   'Oh, hey Sasuke. Why are we in a genjutsu?'

   Sasuke smiled.

   Uh oh thought Naruto. I know that smile.

   'Alright, bastard, what are you up to this time?'

   Sasuke's eyes glinted red and his form wavered. His body seemed to be composed of shadows, which broke away, turning into small winged creatures. It was much like Itachi's raven illusion, except that this was butterflies. Black butterflies the size of monarchs, with a red spot on each wing. Upon closer inspection, these red spots were actually the Sharingan symbol.

   What's with the butterflies? Naruto wondered.

   The last part of Sasuke to transform was his face: red eyes and that evil little smile, lingering for a moment and disappearing.

   The cloud of butterflies swarmed together and drifted purposefully over to Naruto. The blond ninja watched with surprise and delight as they flew around him like a gentle cyclone.

   'Wow, pretty...' Black and red wings whirled around with hypnotic beauty, lulling Naruto into a trance.

   He barely noticed when his sleepy body fell down slowly, or when flower covered vines sprouted from the grass and grew over his wrists, waist and ankles. He did, however, notice when his clothes evaporated like mist.

   'What the hell!? Ugh, I knew he was up to something perverted. Sasuke, you bastard! What weird, pervy thing are you up to now?'

   A dark chuckle echoed through the clearing sending shivers down Naruto's spine. As if the sound was a signal, the butterflies moved to descend upon the naked body tied down below them.

   Naruto watched in surprise as the tiny insect feet landed on his stomach, tickling him. Some more of the winged creatures perched on the flowers and his arms. They were light, but each tiny weight and brush of delicate feet sent little shivers through his body.

   One butterfly padded over to his nipple and stretched out a long, curled tongue. Its light, teasing touch enticed a quiet gasp from Naruto's lips. As though encouraged, a second butterfly came and licked the other nipple.

   'Ahh-'

XXX xxx XXX

   Back in the real world, Sasuke smirked. 

 _This idiot is so easy to turn on_ , he thought, drinking in Naruto's hazed eyes and flushed face. _So sensitive._

XXX xxx XXX

   In the genjutsu world now, the butterflies were pleasuring their captive by brushing the tips of their wings against his thighs. Poor Naruto was a sweaty, trembling mess. His breathing and pulse had quickened, his skin was blazing.

   Damn that Sasuke for teasing him like this! The bastard was always taking advantage of him now.

   'B-Bastard, quit teasing me.'

   'But I enjoy teasing you,' a voice whispered in his mind. 'You're way too sensitive. I think I'll play with you a little longer...'

   A butterfly with its Sharingan spot glowing to stand out, rather boldly walked down Naruto's stomach. Feeling its little feet journeying down his body, Naruto raised his head and looked over.

   His eyes widened in shock. 'Sasuke, don't you dare!'

   Sasuke's laughter rang though his mind and murmured huskily,

   'Don't dare do what, Naruto?'

   The way he said Naruto's name made the blond tremble and blush. It always did. Butterfly feet stepped over his pubic hair and onto his penis, which was hardening slowly due to Sasuke's control in the genjutsu. It wandered all over him, antenna prodding his balls, wings brushing against his shaft. The feather-light touches on Naruto's sensitive skin were driving him crazy with need.

   Heat stirred and pulsed in his lower regions and little gasps and moans poured from his mouth.

   Eventually the blond's penis was very hard and standing erect with the butterfly perched on top. Naruto writhed and twisted beneath its light touch. His body glistened with with sweat and heat under the layer of black wings.

   Butterflies still in place, Sasuke's body formed again and stood in front of Naruto. He stared at his lover's pleasure-gripped body tied down to the ground. The sight of him flushed, sweaty and exposed, the sound of his needy moans was so hot that Sasuke just had to stop and calm himself.

   Naruto sensed the ravenet's presence and looked up. He shivered under the smouldering gaze and spoke.

   'Bastard.'

   'Hn, moron.'

   'Are you just gonna stand there all day or what?'

   'Tempting,' he answered. 'I'm rather enjoying this. You have no idea how delicious you look right now.'

   'Dammit Sasuke, if you leave me like this I'll-'

   'You'll do what? You're in no position to be making threats.'

   Naruto growled. Sasuke chuckled.

   'Don't panic, idiot. I'm not going to leave you stuck like this. I want to join in.'

   He moved closer and knelt down between Naruto's legs. Several of the butterflies there fluttered up to perch on his hair and shoulders. It was a beautiful vision to the blond sprawled out beneath him. An angel with intense, eeiry eyes, licking his lips hungrily, dotted with pretty butterflies. The sight alone made Naruto want to cum. He shivered with excitement as Sasuke grinned down at him.

   The ravenet bent his head down between his lover's naked thighs and pressed his lips against the throbbing shaft he found there. The skin was very warm.

   Naruto moaned loudly. Damn that bastard Sasuke! He was still teasing him! Torturing him with gentle kisses along his cock, fondling fingers on his balls and sucking, licking on his inner thighs. This with the butterflies still tickling his body was too much for Naruto. Very soon he would either cum violently or faint.

   'Oh my god, Sasuke, please- haa- please, let me cum soon. I can't take it...'

   Observing the blonds glazed eyes and sweaty, burning body, Sasuke knew it was getting time to finish with the teasing. Gently, he placed his lips over Naruto's tip and sucked on it.

   Bitterness in Sasuke's mouth. His tongue danced all over the stiff, heated flesh and probed under the slit of skin.

   Feeling the leak of precum increase, he moved his mouth down to engulf more of Naruto's penis.

   Naruto writhed in pleasure under the vines holding him down and cried out. 'Aah! Sasuke! I'm g-gonna-'

   And in the blink of an eye, the genjutsu, butterflies and all, dissolved into darkness.

   Naruto blinked. And blinked again. He was at home now. Being supported and pressed against a wall by Sasuke. The ravenet was grinning and licking his lips, remnants of red Sharingan lingering in his eyes. Everything from the genjutsu had vanished into their minds again. Wait, no. Naruto felt something he'd brought back with him: a raging, throbbing hard-on, straining almost painfully against his pants.

   'Sasuke,' he growled. 'If you don't take care of this right now...' he trailed off threateningly.

   Sasuke grinded against him and kissed him hard. 'Right away, Naruto,' he whispered hotly. 'Your reward for being such a good test subject for my new jutsu. One that's only for you.'

   A thought occurred to Naruto while eager fingers fumbled at his pants. H-'ey Sasuke, what's your new jutsu called?'

   His lover's dark eyes looked up at him from his navel, a smirk within them.

   'Sharingan Illusion: Butterfly Kisses.'

XXX xxx XXX

   For at least month awards, whenever they saw butterflies fluttering about, Naruto and Sasuke would both blush. This confused their friends until Ino took a peek with her clan jutsu and came back fainting.


End file.
